Universal's Cartoon Kingdom
Universal's Cartoon Kingdom '''(a.k.a '''Cartoon Kingdom '''or shortly CK') is a second theme park of Universal Hong Kong . It consists four themed zones with 16 sub-sections that're based on cartoon series, animated feature films, comics, video games and children's books. Universal's Cartoon Kingdom does not limited itself to attractions and meet n greets based on Universal's own library. It licensed other famous characters from rival companies such as Looney Tunes, DC Comics, Hanna-Barbera, Tom and Jerry, and Adventure Time (TimeWarner), Nickelodeon franchises (Viacom), The Simpsons (20th Century Fox), Garfield (Paws, Inc.), Popeye and Betty Boop (Fleischer Studios and King Features), Peanuts (Peanuts Worldwide, LCC), Nintendo properties (Nintendo), Capcom properties (Capcom), Dr. Seuss properties (Dr. Seuss Enterprises) and The Berenstain Bears (Stan and Jan Berenstain). Zones '''Animation Zone' Focused on animation. Theme: '''animated cartoons and animated films '''Animation All-Star Walk Animation Zone's first sub-zone themed to various classic and modern animation. Theme: '''classic and modern animation '''Current Attractions Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem '- a 3D motion simulator based on ''Despicable Me ''franchise. '''Super Silly Fun Land '- a play area based on Despicable Me. '''Freeze Ray Sliders The Simpsons Ride - a 3D motion simulator based on The Simpsons. Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase - a 3D motion based dark ride featuring Tom and Jerry. Scooby-Doo: The Musical '''- a live musical stage show based on Scooby-Doo. '''Nickelodeon Play Blast! - Woody Woodpecker's Wacky Spin Coaster '''- a spinning roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker. '''Height restriction: 46”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''tspinning steel rollercoaster '''Felix the Cat's House - a walkthrough attraction allows guest to journey through the tour around the house of Felix the Cat. Map info: '''Righty-O! Step right inside through Felix the Cat's house. '''Theme: '''Felix the Cat. '''Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'walkthrough attraction '''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls '- a water flume ride based on classic ''Dudley Do-Right ''cartoon. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Dudley Do-Right''. Height restriction: 44”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'log flume water ride '''Popeye's River Rapid Rescue '- a river rapid water ride featuring the characters from the ''Popeye ''franchise. '''Map info: '''Brave through the rapids to help Popeye to fight Bluto to rescue Olive Oyl. '''Theme: '''Popeye. '''Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'river rapid water ride '''Me Ship, the Olive '- a kid's playground themed around Popeye's ship. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Popeye. '''Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''playground '''The Stunt Adventure of Ladybug and Cat Noir - a stunt show based on a French animated action series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''stunt show '''Yellow Submarine - a motion simulator ride based on The Beatles' 1968 animated film of the same name. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Yellow Submarine''. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'simulator ride '''The Animation World of Don Bluth '- a film which shows the montage of the scenes of Don Buth's animated works from Banjo the Woodpile Cat to Dragon's Lair: The Movie. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Don Bluth's animated works. '''Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''film '''Stores Toon Stuff '''- a gift store '''The Walter Lantz Store - a store which sells merchandises and art galleries of American animator and creator of Woody Woodpecker Walter Lantz. Located near Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster. Theme: '''Walter Lantz '''The Wacky World of Jay Ward - a gift store which sells merchandise based on the works of Jay Ward, a creator of Rocky & Bullwinkle, Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, etc. Located near Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls. Theme: Jay Ward Betty Boop Store '''- a gift store with merchandise based on Betty Boop. '''Theme: '''Betty Boop '''Meet-n-Greet characters *Popeye *Olive Oyl *Betty Boop *John Lennon *Felix the Cat *TBA Looney Tunes Central The second sub-zone at Animation Zone which themed to Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes. Attractions The Looney Tunes Ride 4D '- a 3D motion simulator ride. '''Spinning Taz '- a spinning teacup ride based on a Looney Tune character Tasmanian "Taz" Devil '''Bugs & Daffy Live - an interactive animatronic stand-up comedy show featuring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm '''- an outdoor interactive play area for young guest themed around Foghorn's barn. '''FrederatorLand A third sub-area inspired by the works of New York-based animation company Frederator Studios, such as''Bravest Warriors,'' Bee and PuppyCat, Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, and Cartoon Network's Adventure Time. Theme: Frederator Studios Attractions Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase- a 4D Imax Dome-style motion simulator ride based on Cartoon Network series Adventure Time. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Adventure Time''. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '4D Imax dome motion simulator ride '''Bravest Warriors on the Street '- a road show featuring characters from Bravest Warriors. 'Map info:'TBA '''Theme: ''Bravest Warriors''. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'road show '''The Adventures of Bee and PuppyCat '- a motion vehicle-style dark ride based on Bee and PuppyCat. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Bee and PuppyCat''. Height restriction: 46”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'motion-based dark ride '''Wubbzy's Hop-A-Long '- a child-sized drop tower ride based Nickelodeon's ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ''Map info:TBA '''Theme: ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' Height restriction: 34” - 47". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'drop tower '''The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a family roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents. 'Map info: '''TBA ''Theme: The Fairly OddParents. '''Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'rollercoaster '''My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - '''a dark ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name.'Map info: TBA. Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot. Height restriction: 43”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride '''Stores Dimmsdale Mall - '''a supermarket-esque shop which sells Nickelodeon-themed merchandise. '''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Store - a small gift shop. Restaurants To the Ice King - '''a restaurant which serves cold dishes, such as ice creams. '''Snacks and Drinks Fanboy and ChumChum's Slushy Factory - '''a snack stand which sells Slushy drinks. '''Meet-n-Greet characters * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Fionna the Human * Chris * Catbug * Cosmo * Wanda * Wubbzy * Widget DreamWorks World Dedicated to animated films of DreamWorks Animation. Attractions Shrek 4D -''' A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek.'' Mr. Peabody and Sherman's Lab '''- TBA '''Comic Zone Focused on comic strips and comic books. Theme: '''comics '''Comic Strip Town Inspired by newspaper comic strip. Theme: '''comic strips '''Attractions Garfield and Odie Coaster '- a wild mouse rollercoaster featuring Garfield and Odie. '''Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges '- a river rapid water ride based on ''Popeye ''franchise. TBA '''Snoopy Land Based on Peanuts ''franchise. '''Attractions' Flying Snoopy - TBA DC Comics Superhero Universe Home to superheroes in the DC Comic Universe. Attractions Superman Flight '''- a flying rollercoaster based on Superman. '''Theme: '''Superman. '''Height restriction: 56” The Justice League: The Musical Stunt Spectacular '''- a musical/stunt show based on the Justice League. TBA '''Riverdale Based on the Archie ''comic series. '''Attractions' Archie Live '''- a live stage show. '''Theme: ''Archie'' TBA Video Game Zone Themed to video games. Arcade Avenue Video Game Stars Rock! '''- a rock revue featuring the video game characters. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Pacman's A-Maze-Ing Adventure - a maze-like 3D interactive motion simulator attraction based on Pacman. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''simulator ride TBA '''Nintendo Zone Attractions F-Zero MuteCoaster - a steel rollercoaster that is based on F-Zero games. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''F-Zero''. Height restriction: 52”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''rollercoaster '''Star Fox Mission - an interactive motion simulator ride based on Star Fox ''series. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: 'Star Fox. Height restriction: 44”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'motion simulator '''Luigi's Mansion Ghost Chasers '- based on Luigi's Mansion games, its a shooting gallery dark ride about shooting all the ghost out of the mansion, but with a similar concept to Disney's Haunted Mansion. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Luigi's Mansion''. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'shooting gallery dark ride '''WarioWare Funhouse '- an interactive funhouse-style walkthrough attraction inspired by ''WarioWare ''games. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''WarioWare''. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''funhouse '''Super Mario Ride - A dark ride based on Mario franchise. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Mario. '''Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride '''Mario Kart: The Ride - A 3D motion dark ride based on Mario Kart series. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Mario Kart''. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''3D mtion-based dark ride '''Donkey Kong's Kongo Bongo River Rapids - a river rapid water ride featuring Donkey Kong. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Donkey Kong. '''Height restriction: 45”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''river rapid water ride '''Kirby's Air Ride - a junior-sized rollercoaster with vehicles from Kirby's Air Ride. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Kirby. Height restriction: 38”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''junior rollercoaster The Adventurous World of Nintendo- a motion HD 4D simulator ride succeeding The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera, and Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. '''Map info: '''Join Mario & Luigi as they travel through popular Nintendo worlds to stop Wario & Waluigi's villainous scheme, from Bowser's orders. '''Theme: Nintendo. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''simulator ride '''Underworld Descent - a dark ride based on the Kid Icarus games. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride '''Loftwing Flight Simulator - a flying simulator where visitors have the opportunity to fly their own Loftwing. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''simulator ride '''Nintendo Museum - a museum which allows guests to learn through the history of Nintendo. Map info: '''TBA. '''Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''museum walkthrough. '''Into the Lost Woods - an interactive maze in which guests have to defeat holographic enemies to earn the Master Sword at the end of the Maze. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: The Legend of Zelda. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''maze walkthrough TBA '''Stores Nook's Cranny - '''a gift shop which sells mostly figurines and furniture. Theme: Animal Crossing '''MushRule - a gift shop which sells Mario and Zelda-themed merchandise. Theme: Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda. Restaurants The Roost - a café located near the Animal Crossing Museum which sells buns, cakes, tea, coffee etc. Theme: Animal Crossing. Cranky's Tropical Dine-In - a restaurant which is specialized in exotic dishes and fruit dishes. Theme: Donkey Kong Country. Snacks and drinks Kirby's Triple Deluxe - '''a snack stand which sells anything sweet and delicious, like cotton candy, lollipops etc. '''Meet-n-Greet characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Toad * Link * Zelda * Fox * Pit * Kirby * King Dedede * Donkey Kong Sonic World Attractions Sonic the Hedgehog: Green Hill Coaster '- a speed steel rollercoaster based on the ''Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Sonic the Hedgehog. '''Height restriction: 48”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''rollercoaster TBA '''Capcom Universe Attractions Megaman Adventure Street Fighters: The Stunt Experience Literature Zone Themed to children's literature. Theme: '''children's literature '''LiteraTown Literature Zone's first sub-zone based on old and modern popular children's book franchises, like Curious George, Eric Carle stories, Maurice Sendak stories, etc. Theme: ''' children's literature '''Attractions Where the Wild Things Are '''- a trackless dark ride based on a book by Maurice Sendak of the same name. '''Theme: Where the Wild Things Are The Adventure of Curious George '''- a play area for children featuring Curious George. '''Theme: Curious George The Very Hungry Caterpillar '''- a slow train ride based on Eric Carle book of the same name. '''Theme: The Very Hungry Caterpillar TBA Seuss Landing A sub-zone aimed at young guests and families themed to the stories of Dr. Seuss. Theme: '''Dr. Seuss. '''Attractions The Cat in the Hat - a dark ride based on one of Dr. Seuss books. Theme: The Cat in the Hat The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That! Live - '''an interactive live stage show based on the children's animation of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA '''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - Fox in Socks - a playground. Map info: '''TBA '''The Lorax 4D - a 4D show. Theme: The Lorax. Map info: '''TBA '''Horton Hears a Who - a dark ride. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Horton Hears a Who! Oh, The Places You'll Go - a sky ride. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''sky ride '''Stores The Cat in The Hat's Shop about That -''' a gift shop which sells mostly apparel and caps. '''Horton Buys a Who - '''another gift shop which sells books and plush toys of Seuss characters. '''Restaurants Green Eggs & Ham - '''a restaurant. '''Scrambled Eggs Super - '''a restaurant which serves mostly egg dishes and salads. '''Snacks and drinks How the Grinch stole Ice Cream - '''an ice cream stand which also sells candy canes and gingerbread during Christmas. '''Meet-n-Greet characters * The Cat in the Hat * Sam-I-Am * The Grinch * Horton the Elephant * The Lorax Bear Country A sub-zone based on The Berenstain Bears ''children's book franchise. '''Theme: 'The Berenstain Bears TBA Richard Scarry's Busytown A sub-zone based on Richard Scarry's Busytown book series. Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles